


Clone Wars - Feels

by DevilAngel657



Series: Star Wars Clone Wars Parts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilAngel657/pseuds/DevilAngel657
Summary: The clone wars is a backdrop to the eventual dual tragedy of the clones and jedi. We know the jedi's tragedy from everything they ever had burned down in flames, with the clones being the instrument of their destruction via the chips and order 66.I want the BEFORE. I want jedi-jedi, jedi-clone and clone-clone relations during the clone wars.





	Clone Wars - Feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrickyTricky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/gifts), [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/gifts).



> Hey TrickyTricky, how dare you compile Burn Together and put all the feels. But good job. 
> 
> Hey MarbleGlove, how dare you give a good religious jedi order. Thanks.
> 
> But seriously I love you.

Jedi knew about how others in the galaxy viewed them. 

 

Monks

Wizards

Baby Stealers 

 

These among others, they viewed the jedi in respect and contempt for them. Jedi can hear the force, and use it. They are unnatural according to others. They don't understand, that while everyone has the force not all can hear or 'use' the force. Not that the jedi  _use_ the force except listen to the force's will and act. Non force sensitives can't feel the turmoil or happiness in the force, where everything is screaming in their face begging for help. 

That is what they started for after all. A gathering for those that could hear misery and wanted to help, especially when the cries were other force sensitives because of their parents and relatives not understanding and thinking them witches.

Jedi were made in mind to gather the younglings that were unprotected by the cruelties of the worlds. They gathered and tried to ignore the screaming of the galaxy by having their own planets nearby and growing and making their own things. There were beings that helped them, but a majority did not. 

Eventually they could not stop the force's cries and went out to try and mediate anything by helping those that cried into the force.

Centuries later and the purpose would be taken advantage of, while they tried to make the universe lighter there were those like them that heard the force but instead of trying to help the galaxy they spread the misery as they buckled down under that helplessness. They then would further that helplessness to others as they could not handle everything and wanted to turn the tides on those making the misery, but became corrupted and helped spread that farther and farther than the original ones. Especially when people mistook the two organizations for they were similar in the base of the force, therefore must be the same. 

Jedi would eventually be shackled to the Republic and Senate to try and help those in need and give oversight to their religious organization. However, the Senate would soon intervene and give missions towards the core and center and stop them from helping those that really needed it along with false information. The Jedi would try to unravel from the Senate and help those in need, not those that the senate told them to. Unfortunately the Clone Wars would happen.

 

Jedi were uncomfortable with what was happening but they had to try and serve the republic even if there were planets splitting and there were armies. 

 

\-----------------

Jedi would eventually become friends with their clones under their command. Obi wan and Cody, Aayla and Bly, Mace and Ponds, Ima Gun Di and Keeli, Plo and Wolffe. Others that they would come to appreciate even though there was mystery under their circumstances. 

 

While they tried to remain unattached, they couldn't help it. These were not the usual beings who tried to compromise or use the jedi. They were not the ones that wanted to pretended to be friends for an agenda. 

 

These clones tried for them and they appreciated them, fighting besides them on the battlefield they were born for and the one jedi did not want to be on.

\-----------------

INSERT OBI WAN AND 212th MOMENTS

Obi wan and his men were happy to have relaxing time without the 501st because they needed the break from them.

 

INSERT PLO AND WOLFFEPACK

Plo and his sons being in a cuddle pile with stories from the creche being told.

 

INSERT SHAAK TI AND KAMINO MOMENTS

 

INSERT MACE AND HIS MEN

 

INSERT ANAKIN AND AHSOKA WITH 501st MOMENTS

 

Madame Jocasta Nu giving information from the library to the clones who wanted to learn.


End file.
